In the operation of the horizontal continuous casting machines, and especially in the ministeel works, the thermal losses of liquid steel play an important role in the techno-economic indicators of the process, thus affecting the productivity.
To lower this effect it is usually necessary to apply overheatings in the order of 100.degree. C. to 150.degree. C. above the liquids temperature of the steel casting.
The invention referred in this patent has the object of compensating the thermal losses present in the tundishes, working between the same temperature range and obtaining in this way longer casting times and larger number of sequence heatings, thus improving the quality of the product. Additionally, a refractory sleeve (monolithic, isostatically pressed) optimizes the joint between the tundish and the mold to discharge the liquid steel.